Juste Quelqu'un
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: bon, je préviens, ça n'a rien avoir avec FMA mais bon...


Juste Quelqu'un

Disclaimer : Je dédie simplement cette fic à ma Maman, à ma meilleure amie, Elsa, ainsi qu'à un ange que j'ai  
rencontré sur internet et dont le pseudo est Sen Seddy.  
Ces trois personnes m'ont apporté, peut-être inconsciemment, le soutient le plus solide qu'il puisse exister.  
Je souhaite simplement faire savoir qu'une petite histoire paraissant anadine peu faire beaucoup de mal.  
Je ne cherche pas à avoir la pitié des autres ou quoique se soit mais si je pouvais ne serais-ce que changer la vision de certaines personnes qui  
préfèrent faire du mal aux autres, je crois que j'en serais très heureuse.  
Les mots font parfois bien plus mal que les gestes.  
Si mes mots pouvaient un tant soit peu vous émouvoir, je vous diraient simplement que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.  
Je ne souhaite rien, ni réponse, ni quoique se soit, seulement une lecture de ce texte juqu'à la fin...  
Il s'agit simplement d'une page de mon journal. J'ai tenu à la poster car une amie au lycée, Cindy, m'a simplement  
donné envie de le faire.  
Même si je la dédie à d'autre c'est aussi à elle que cette fic est destinée. Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui  
ont déjà souffert " à l'intérieur"...  
A toutes les personnes qui ont toujours un grand sourire sur le visage et cachent leurs faiblesses...  
Car je suis des leurs, et que, comme beaucoup de personne, il m'arrive de craquer...  
Merci beaucoup.

"Juste Quelqu'un"

4/09/05  
Marre  
(J'en ai) trop marre.  
Ce qu'il y a de bien de mes mensonges, c'est qu'on les croit.  
En fait, on me croit bien plus que lorsque je dis la vérité.  
Enfin, cette fois en tout les cas ...  
Tout cela pour deux vulgaires piles perdues...  
Enfin, tant pis, puis qu'apparement "Rien n'est jamais bien allé avec Audrey" comme l'a si justement bien souligné mon père.

Merde.  
J'ai les yeux qui mouillent.  
Je pleure pas. Je ne pleurais pas...

Merde.  
Ma vue est embuée de larmes.  
Au moins personne ne me voit...

C'est au moins ça de gagné...

Pis à force d'entendre les autres me dire que c'est moi qui raconte des conneries, je doute de mes propres paroles...  
Génial... C'est super bien parti ...

Je commence aussi à en avoir ma claque de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien, marre de rire parfois alors que je  
trouve qu'il n'y a rien de drôle.

Juste me dire à quoi ressemble vraiment mon rire.

Pas ce son amer sortant de ma bouche en temps normal...

Porter un masque me fatigue ...  
Mais que penserait tout le monde si il se fissurait ?

Merde, les yeux qui mouillent de nouveau...

Juste quelqu'un . Juste une personne.

Pour moi.

Pour celle que je suis vraiment.

J'en ai assez des faux-semblants.  
J'en ai surtout assez de faire semblant.

J'aimerai être acceptée telle que je suis.  
Avec mes qualités et mes défaults.

J'en ai assez...  
Je vais craquer...

Pourtant, tout devrait aller bien.

J'ai une super famille, tout ce que je voudrais avoir...

Mais rien ne va.

J'ai cette "super" impression de n'être qu'être nuisible, inutile.

J'adore ma manière de voie les choses.  
C'est ça ...  
J'm'adore.  
Et ce que j'adore par-dessus tout,  
C'est mon ironie mordante.

Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'ai envie de bosser, de me plonger dans mes bouquins et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

" Jamais " ?

C'est long...

Enfin...

Qui sait ... ?

Pis en fait, j'en ai marre de "moi".

Tout simplement.  
De tout ce que je commence et ne finis pas.

Pis j'en ai marre d'en avoir marre.

Avec ma psychanalyse bidon et mes obsessions débiles.

Sev'

Mon amour, je dois te remercier, j'vais finir par être aussi sarcastique que toi...  
Remarque, au moins toi, tu fais pas semblent, tu es fort, véritablement...  
Et moi,  
Qui suis faible, j'essaie de me tenir droite mais ne fais que courber un peu plus le dos...

Pouah !  
Je pleure encore, j'en mouille même ma house de couette.

Merde.  
Si ça continue, j'vais inonder ma chambre.  
Remarque, ça ferait une super excuse pour m'engueuler à nouveau, non ?

L'idée stupide d'emmener ce journal pour le faire lire à Lydia, juste pour qu'elle voit la " débauche qu'elle admire tant"  
en vérité, vient de me passer par la tête...

Et puis quoi encore !  
Du thé et des biscuits pour qu'elle m'écoute lui raconter tout mes petits malheurs !

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.  
Le rôle de la confidente qui éponge les chagrins est le mien.

Et Aurélie D. !

Non plus...

Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer...

Et...

Je ne pourrais pas leur dire...  
Dire que je me sens mal...  
Alors que j'ai un sourire sur ma sale gueule.

Au moins, ce journal, personne ne viendra le lire, enfin, je l'espère, même si d'un certain côté, j'aimerais...  
Juste pour qu'on voit ce que je suis...

Que je ne suis pas aussi bien que mes copines se prêtent à le dire...

"17 ans de bonheur pour les gens qui t'aiment" à dit Mathilde.

Conneries oui !

"T'as un charme ravageur, un humour irrésistible : je te kiffe." par Marlène.

Si tu me connaissais vraiment, ça serait limite pour que tu me gerbes dessus et je te comprendrais parfaitement parce  
que je me fais VOMIR, je me hais, je me dégoûte.

Voilà, c'est bien comme ça !  
Tout le monde à compris !

Ptite Caro, pardonne-moi, j'en ai marre de tout.

A chaque fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un ...

...Vraiment...

C'est pour mieux le voir s'éloigner...

Nicolas...  
Elsa...  
Marlène B. ...  
Marielle...  
Kévin...  
Et maintenant Toi...

Lydia, Adeline et Mathilde, ces 3 petites féées qui veillent sur moi depuis 1 an déjà,  
commencent elles-aussi à s'éloigner, à prendre un chemin différent du mien...

J'ai peur Caro.  
Si peur...

Dis-moi Lydia, si tu voyais ton Ange en ce moment, trop maquillé pour cacher ses yeux rougis par les larmes,  
Dis-moi, que penserais-tu ? Que dirais-tu ?

Aurélie... Ma Liline...  
Toi, l'une des seules, à m'avoir vu pleurer, tout simplement être faible...  
Que pennserais-tu ...

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi abandonnée...

Merde.  
J'ai a nouveau les yeux qui piquent et le nez qui coule...

Je me sens si vide...  
Si imperméable à toutes choses...

Sauf au chao qui sévit à l'intérieur de moi...

J'ai envie de hurler...  
Je ne sais même pas quoi...  
Je ne saurais pas pour qui...  
Peut-être.  
Juste " peut-être "  
Pour cette part de moi qui veut " vivre "...

Sev'

S'il t plaît...  
Entends-moi dans mon silence...  
Je me sens hurler tellement fort...  
Tellement que tout reste dans ma gorge...  
J'ai l'impression d'étouffer...  
De me débattre dans le vide...

Pathétique...  
Tu ne trouves pas ?  
Pitoyable.  
Stupide.  
Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une idiote, après tout...

Mathildou, mon petit koala.  
Tu es l'ne des rares personnes à me décrocher un vrai sourire...  
Si tu savais comme mon coeur bat fort quand tu te blottis dans mes bras lorsque tu es malheureuse...  
Je suis sûrement trop sentimentale, trop maternelle avec toi, c'est vrai que je te considère un peu comme ma petite soeur...

Et surtout..  
Pardonne-moi Elsa,  
Tu as tout fait piour me transmettre ta force;  
J'ai tout gâcher...  
ça ne change pas...  
Puisqu'apparemment, je ne suis bonne qu'à ça...

Etrange n'est-ce-pas ?

Comme une bête histoire de piles peut tourner au mélodrame...  
Tourner "à quoi", au fond ?  
Au fait que le réalité me revienne en pleine face ?

Je me vois mal sortir de cette pièce et cotoyer les autres,comme si de rien n'était ...

Est-ce par fierté ?

Ou estce dû simplement au fait que je sois tout simplement stupide ?

Je suis dingue, ça doit être ça, car pour écrire des trucs pareille, il faut que je sois maso.

Pourtant, ce sont toutes les choses que je pensent, mais si une personne extérieure lisait ça, il ne me comprendrait probablement pas...  
Sentirait-il la douleur qui m'étreint le coeur ?  
Est-ce que les larmes couleraient sur ses joues ?  
Sentiraient-t-il le poids que je sens moi-même dans mon estomac ?  
Cette envie de vomir à chaque gentillesse que je dis où pourrais dire ?  
Ce dégoût totale de ma personne...

Cette impression de " néant " ?

Juste un pas vers moi...  
Vers mes "ténèbres" ...

Trois personne m'ont aidé inconsciemment ce soir...  
Et je remonterai doucement la pente...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je ne peux donc pas metttre de réelle "fin"...  
J'espère seulement que ça aura au moins déclenché une émotion...  
KIIIISSSS !


End file.
